Episode 40
Give a Thought to Planned Pregnancy (子作りは計画的に, Kozukuri wa keikaku teki ni) is the fourtieth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Famed alien hunter Umibouzu arrives in Edo, both to stop a parasitic menace... and to visit his daughter Kagura. Plot Two security guards wander in the Terminal speaking about the latest film "Alien vs Yakuza", when they suddenly spot a huge alien looking at them. However, it turns out that the alien is knocked out by a mysterious man called Umibouzu. Umibouzu is a famous alien hunter that came to Edo to hunt some aliens and solve a personal matter. At the Yorozuya Kagura picks up the phone and a man, whom she assumes to be Gin tells her that he accidentally hit a pregnant woman and he needs money. So he begs Kagura to go and deposit some money to the money. Kagura rushes to the bank and at that moment Gin gets out of the bathroom. He watches in the TV with Shinpachi that a con man calls to innocent victims and tricks them into giving them money by pretending it is someone they know. In the meantime, Umibouzu visits the Shinsegumi and explains to Kondo his reasons for reaching Edo. Kagura has reached the bank and is throwing rice all over the place misunderstanding the con man's words (read the Trivia section). Kondo informs Hijikata and the rest of the Shinsegumi that a parasitic alien has entered Edo and can take over any organism. The news show of someone having hostages in a bank, which is the same one that Kagura went in. Gin and Shinpachi reach the scene and they to enter, when they notice that the con man has been taken over by the parasitic alien and is threatening to eat/kill Kagura. As Kagura grabs Shinpachi and Gin to save herself, Umibouzu appears and destroyes the alien with a powerful throw of his umbrella. The Yorozuya soon realize that the umbrella is the characteristic of the Yato clan and that Umibouzu is Kagura's father. The Shinsegumi finally come at the bank, but it's too late already and Umibouzu tries to take Kagura with him back home. The Yorozuya go to eat along with Umibouzu, who explains the reasons that he came to Edo. He insists on getting Kagura with him, because she can't deny who she really is by hiding the beast within her. Kagura refuses to follow him and tells him with passion that Edo is now her home and that she can change. This argument eventually leads to a ferocious battle between them, which results in various material destructions. At the end, Umibouzu bests Kagura and throws her away but Gin catches her before she hits some innocent bystanders. At that point Gin tells Kagura to go home with her father, because she doesn't belong to Edo. Despite Kagura's efforts, Gin leaves her behind with no choice but to go with her father. Characters *Umibouzu (debut) *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Sakata Gintoki *Sadaharu *Okita Sougo *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Harada Unosuke *Yamazaki Sagaru Trivia *The film "Aliens vs Yakuza" is a parody of the well-known film "Aliens vs Predator". Yakuza is a pun on the other name for Predators, Yautja. *The protagonist of the film is named Jo Otononaji, which literally means "adult circumstances" *In Japanese, the word "deposit" sounds similar to the term that means "throwing rice" *Kagura also misinterpretes the word "ninpu", which means pregnant woman, with shinpu that means priest. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes